Love or Betrayl?
by Mirai-Bakura
Summary: There are 4 new exchange students in an american school, and a girl in america who has an unknown connection to 2 of them. Botan's suspicious, Kagome, and keiko are jealous. Kind of an Inu/YYH x-over. Better summary within...
1. Introductions and welcomes

****

Mirai: Hello I'd like to give you a little better summary of what this story will be like. As we see an American school will have 4 new Japanese exchange students, 2 girls and 2 guys. They meet there guide though the school and become friends with her.

But this girl has a secret that makes everyone in her school hate her and torment her calling her a freak and things like that. One of the exchange students feels her secret, 2 more can just feel something strange about her as well as each other. Add in a nosy assistant who eventually finds everything out, the boss's family secret and one clueless girl, also the return of a villain thought reformed who has a connection to the mysterious girl.

But what are his Motives? Why do both new guys feels something from their school guide? What does the evil half-brother have to do with it? This and more…

I want you… 

'Introductions and welcome, Yui the hated'

"_Class today we have with us 4 transfer students. 2 are from Sarayashiki high school in Japan, and the other 2 attended Tokyo High also in Japan_."

A pudgy older woman announced in a dry tone, as 4 students came into the room standing in front of the class, 2 overconfident guys and 2 shy girls. 

"_Will you introduce yourself to the class?_"

The group let out a sigh but one by one they introduced themselves. A petite girl with short brown hair and large brown eyes spoke first in a jittery voice.

"_Ohayou… My names Yukimora Keiko, I'm a 17-year-old junior from Sarayashiki High._"

A quiet girl introduced, a few boys were already infatuated with her, and this really didn't go well with her stubborn counterpart from the same school as he gave all the boys in the class a mocking glare as he introduced himself after the girl prodding.

"_I'm one of the toughest punks at Sarayashiki High. That's all you need to know._"

He finished annoyed till Keiko poked him in his side giving him a threatening glare. He grumbled to himself finishing.

__

"Fine! I'm Urameshi Yusuke. I'm 18 from Sarayashiki High."

He slurred as he gave an annoyed smile to Keiko who gave him a smile in return. The whole class looked at him with a mix of anticipation and awe. Even the teacher didn't know quite what to think of his antics, as she cleared her throat asking the next girl to speak. She nodded with a blush as the boys pointed their attention to a taller slim girl with long wavy black hair and grayed blue eyes, much to the dislike of her classmate.

"_Ooi, Minna… My name's Higurashi Kagome and I'm an 18 year old junior at Tokyo High and I was a miko at my families shrine. It's nice to meet all of you._"

She introduced in her normal sweet voice. Everyone heard a low growl and turned to the last of the new students who had light pink on his cheeks. All the girls immediately turned their attention to a tall boy with long with hair and a dark blue bandana on his head, and bright golden eyes, which seemed to intrigue everyone.

"_Whatever… I'm Inuyasha, I'm 19, only started attending Tokyo high a month ago._"

He snorted in his usual none of your business tone. The class sweatdropped before the teacher got their attention.

"_Well we're very happy to have all of you here. There's an empty row in the back you may sit there._"

Inuyasha instinctively gave a glare towards Kagome even though she hasn't spoken. She gave him a nervous laugh as she went to the back of the room following the other 2. They sat and for the most part listened to the class as it went along. Finally after what seemed like hours a bell rang and everyone slowly filed out of the room except the 4 new students and a girl who approached them slowly.

"_Hello everyone._"

The girl greeted cheerfully pulling their attention away from their schedules. The girls gave her a smile, Inu glared at her and Yusuke stared at her. Keiko noticed this giving him the slightest hurt look but soon returned to her smile.

"_My names Enma Yui_"

She introduced nervously looking mainly at Yusuke and Inuyasha like she knew them form somewhere. And he continued to give her a suspicious till she spoke again.

"_Gomen… I was asked to show you around because I have the same classes as Urameshi, and Higurashi and some with … Inu-ya-sha? And Yukimora has almost all our classes as well._"

She finished with a smile. They all turned their attention away from the schedules they were trying to figure out in their hands to look up to the person who spoke. Standing in front of them was a girl that caught everyone's attention for different reasons. She was taller than most girls, her hair was back in 2 pigtails that didn't even look an inch long but in contrast her bangs hung to her chest. She had hat covering he musty brown hair, and she had sunglasses covering her eyes making her look even more mysterious. 

The girl turned away with a blush heading out of the room, the small group hurrying to follow behind. She walked a little ahead of the group showing them what they'd need, The café, Gym, other places of interest, even where their lockers were. Then she headed to her next class, showing Keiko where hers was down the hall. She said bye to Yusuke and the others as she walked into the class nervously.

"_Our class is right up here._"

The girl announced as she walked up the hall to the large gym area. The 4 entered The 2 guys went up to a tall muscular man and Kagome approached a shorter woman, who didn't look too athletic, but nice. She told her that one of the students could lend her gym clothes. The girl who's been nice enough handed her a pair of buruma and a large tank top. She thanked her going into the locker room changed and returned a few minutes later to see the students all running together even Inuyasha. She smiled to herself as she saw him running laps around the other students, the guys all jealous of his speed and the girls in awe of it. She gave a jealous look before she joined the now panting students. She looked for her friend among the students and found him sitting on the ground with his arms and legs folded as he often did. She also noticed the other Japanese boy with some girl hanging on his neck as they chatted. She had light pink hair drawn into a loose ponytail, she happened to glance towards Kagome and just stare at her. Kagome returned the stare till Inuyasha pulled her to him.

"_What the hell are you staring at?_"

He asked his voice not as harsh as his words. She stared at him for a moment turning back to Yusuke who was walking in their general direction before she answered shaking her head.

"_Nanimo._"

She replied carelessly shrugging. '**_But I thought that nice girl was his girlfriend? That girl's strange, there's something about her._**' she thought to herself as the female teacher yelled to them.

"_Class, today we'll be playing badminton. We'd like you to split into groups of 4 and pick a court._"

Everyone looked around and started making their groups. Kagome looked for Inuyasha seeing 3 girls around him, he was trying to get them away but it still made her jealous. She turned away as a small group of guys approached her. They had dumb grins on their faces as they asked her to be their partner. She was stumbling for a way to decline when she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her towards them. She looked behind her expecting to see Inuyasha but was surprised when she didn't. She blushed when she looked towards the black haired boy.

"_Higurashi-san was it? Come._"

He stated as he pulled her aside, at that same time a brunette girl was pulling an irritated white haired boy behind her, he was fighting but stopped when she let him go falling to his face. He got up mumbling some swears but stood next to Kagome who was avoiding him.

"_Stupid wench where the hell'd you go?_"

He asked irritated, she was letting her anger get the best of her as she gave him a glare.

"_Me, I was going to see if you wanted to work with me but you were too busy flirting with all the girls who flocked to you._"

He gave her a smirk choosing it would be better to keep his thoughts to himself. Yusuke and the girl watched them with humor, trying not to laugh. Everyone grabbed rackets heading towards an empty court.

"_I wanna serve… I want to serve._"

Kagome yelled. Inuyasha had the birdie so forgetting his strength threw it at her hurting her arm. She winced giving a glare to Inuyasha who looked guilty as he avoided her gaze. She served and the birdie went back and forth a few times. Yusuke and Inuyasha whipped it at each other. Class ended, everyone went to change Kagome and Yui walked together laughing at their teammates. 10 minutes later everyone emerged waiting to leave.

"_We need to get to your Yukimora._"

Yui said to Yusuke. He blushed and threatened her saying she wasn't his. She just smirked as they walked to Keiko's class seeing her walking out with a few people talking to her, one boy in particular was aggravating Yusuke a lot. Yui smiled as she nudged his chest.

"_Good thing she's not yours because he's Minoru Kane, alone the most wanted guy in our school practically every girl wants him. But he's only close to those he likes and he's never had a girlfriend because he's waiting for the one he loves_."

She told him in a starry voice, he was really getting annoyed the guy was laughing with Keiko, his Keiko, he just couldn't let her know that. He turned away glaring at the girl that was speaking to him.

"_He's probably gay!_"

Yusuke yelled a little to loudly. Keiko gave him a strange look as he approached them with the boy following behind ignoring the glare he received form Yusuke. She ignored him and introduced the boy she was talking to. He soon had to get to his next class and they walked along Keiko and Yusuke in awkward silence after her new friend left, Kagome still angry with Inuyasha who walked next to Yui. They walked into a room with 5 large tables and Yui welcomed them to English class taking her seat alone at a table. Some guys asked Kagome to sit with them, and she decided to. '**_I know he still loves Kikyo, and he barely thinks of me as a friend but couldn't he pretend he thinks of me at all._**' She thought to herself as she sat down, she felt a strange feeling and looked around to see a familiar light pink haired girl staring at her as she sat with Keiko, and Yusuke. She forced herself to forget about the girl but it was hard. She chatted lightly with the boys she was sitting with till the teacher came in.

"_I see we have some new faces among us. I'd like to welcome them to our fine school. Now on with class._"

The young teacher said in one breath as he continued to speak in a fast voice. Kagome watched him with humor surprised anyone was able to catch up with his speech, never mind actually take notes on it. She glanced up seeing Yui diligently taking, notes, at least that's what it looked like from the other side of the room, Kagome had to take another look at her. '**_She's strange. There is definitely something different about her._**' she thought to herself blushing when she noticed the girl was watching her stare at her with a weird face. 

Yui had no problem understanding the man's fast-talking, she could hear every word perfectly. She looked around her table to see the usual students as far away from her as they could get, but 4 students sat next to her. Yui looked them over blushing as she turned back to the teacher, she glanced at the white haired boy's friend who was sitting with a group of boys, she was staring in her direction, and she waved once she noticed this. '**_I'm going to go home and lock myself in so I can change and be comfortable, maybe go shopping._**' She decided to herself taking her mind back to the teacher. 

Soon class ended the group of boys deciding to take Kagome to lunch with them but Inuyasha had finally had enough pulling her over to him giving the boys a glare. She turned to him with a smile. He blushed turning away, Yui offered to take them to the café to have some lunch. They wondered the halls till she finally opened the door leading to the large café. The 4 sat at the end of a popular table a girl with pink hair sat down next to Keiko finally introducing herself as her stare wafted between Inuyasha, Kagome and Yui.

"_Hello everybody it's great to meet you. My name's Botan I know Keiko from our old school, and I work with Yusuke._"

The girl introduced. She continued to look at the 3 till Yui turned to leave. But Keiko spoke.

"_Enma how come you haven't introduced us to any of your own friends?_"

She asked, the small group turned their attention to a voice that was laughing next to them. They looked to see a pudgy blonde girl attempting to cuddle next to Yusuke. He cringed jumping away causing her to fall onto the table, getting up with a glare. 

"_You 4 look like your cool people, but why are you hanging around with this freak? The reason why she hasn't introduced you to anyone's quite obvious, she has no friends._"

The girl explained in snotty voice. The 4 gave her a glare; she just shrugged it off turning to leave.

"_Whatever, do what you want, when you're close to the bottom of the social latter you'll wish you knew us instead._"

The 4 continued to glare but one of them had had enough when he saw the tears brim Yui's eyes. He rose from his seat and picked the girl up by the back of the shirt glaring down at her but she was so dense it didn't faze her she just smiled at him.

"_FAT BITCH!_"

He yelled loud and annoyed still holding the girl in his hands.

"_You have no reason to talk, we're Yui's friends, at least I am._"

He said looking to the others who gave him a look of disbelief especially Kagome. He let out a low growl looking back towards the girl that was still in his hands. She looked down at him trying to hide her fear but was unable to. He released his hand dropping her on her rather large bottom. Turning back to Yui and the group ignoring the grumbles and profanity coming from the girl on the large floor, she looked at him in pure shock. Wiping away her stupid tears before they fell.

"_Thank-you Inuyasha… Sorry but you really did get stuck with a freak for a guide._"

She mumbled as she began to leave them. A pained noise was heard then someone grabbed her arm, she turned surprised to see the black haired guy looking at her with one of his smirks.

"_Hey, Enma…_"

He stopped for a moment when he noticed Botan's eyes get large but shook it off looking back to the girl.

"_That girl was totally stupid. She obviously doesn't know a thing about you. Your pretty cool to me, and them._"

He said pointing to the small group behind him. She gave him a small smile but refused to look him in the eyes as she removed her arm from his.

"_Thanks_"

She muttered as she continued to walk, she was only a few steps away when the bell came blaring in her ears. Her and Inuyasha covered their heads. Yusuke just laughed while Kagome looked at her more suspiciously as she walked up to her wrapping her arm around her shoulders. 

"_Hey you still have to show us to our classes._" 

She said with her cheerful tone, but both Yui and Inu gave her a worried look as he came up next to her. They all walked towards the mass of classrooms. Kagome and Keiko had a different class so they said their good byes and Yui led the remaining 2 to their class. 

"_You 2 really want this class? It's thought of as manly I guess but the class is all girls._"

She said as they entered a small padded room next to the gym. Inuyasha took one look at the tiny swords and started laughing.

"_What the hell are you supposed to do with these things? I'm sure Shippo wouldn't even be hurt by this thing._"

He said still laughing, till he felt something hit his neck hard with a thwap. He growled in pain looking up to see what hit him. He saw Yui above him with a thin sword in her hands she gave him a smirk as she spoke.

"_This is one of the few things I'm adept at. I have the strength and the skill_."

She said as she swashed the sword towards the ground with a shy smile. 

"_I bet I'm stronger than you._"

A defiant hanyou told her in a not entirely serious tone. She looked down at her sword tensely shrugging. Inuyasha had a feeling about her that's why he's been so kind and unusually caring.

"_Hello class. Aww… I see we have 2 new students with us. It's so nice to see new faces._"

He said speaking of Yusuke and Inuyasha. Everyone took a seat on the mats, as the instructor continued to speak to the 2 in his feminine voice that made both of them fight not to burst with laughter.

"_Boys I know nothing about you or your experience so I'm going to have both of you grab a mask and a sword. You'll both be dueling against the best in the school. Which of you'd like to go first?_"

He finished with a smirk as the boys turned to look at each other.

"_Feh, I'll go. I won't be beaten by any girl._"

He mocked sarcastically as the teacher asked his opponent to stand, he watched as a girl rose to her feet looking at him with a soft smile, sword in hand. Inuyasha was actually shocked as the girl came towards him taking stance in front of him. He continued to stare copying the girl's stance. 

****

Let's skip over the fights.

Both Inuyasha and Yusuke were beaten badly by Yui who gave them a small smile till the teacher spoke.

"_Well done, Yui you keep getting better. But you 2 are very novice. Doesn't really matter except for Yui everyone is._"

He said. He explained some simple things and what they'd be doing with Yui demonstrating. Eventually the bell rang and the small class dispersed. Yui walked ahead stopped by Inuyasha speaking to her.

"_Ooi, Enma. How did you get so good._"

She looked over towards him uneasily at his question she walked a little further deciding whether or not to ignore it, but she tossed on a fake smile answering him.

"_I've had to fight since I was maybe… 4. But when I was 12, I got into a fight at school I nearly killed the boys who were tormenting me as well as a teacher, a few other classmates. The school's retarded way of disciplining me and getting me to keep my anger under control was by making me take the fencing class. At first I thought it was stupid but I found I was good at it, it kept my instincts and anger under control. As well as helped me be an even better fighter._"

They both gave her a discerning look.

"_Well, I normally wouldn't admit this but you're better than I am._"

Inuyasha said as he heard a voice snickering next to him. He turned to see the slick haired boy laughing.

"_Haha, dog boy. You got your ass kicked by a girl. I let her win. Ya know, didn't want to ruin her reputation._"

He said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled till he turned to his left to see 3 girls approaching. He gave Kagome a look and turned away glaring at Yusuke. Kagome was silently watching the scene between her hanyou and the girl. She felt something that almost resembled jealousy, but there was something else mixed within that she couldn't place. She was also checking to make sure her ears worked. '**_Did Inuyasha just admit that someone's better than him?_**' She thought to herself as she gave him one of her smiles with her usual faint blush. 

"_One more class then the days over. You guys are in luck, you're all together in your last class_."

Yui announced to the small group. They looked at her as she began to walk away. Yusuke was about to follow Keiko and the others when someone grabbed his arm. He jumped nearly out of his skin when he started swearing and turned around to see Botan behind him with her usual grin. He glared at her as she started walking pulling her behind him.

"_Yusuke does Keiko still not know that you're a spirit detective?_"

She said giving him a very suspicious glare. He looked nervous for a minute walking faster but she grabbed his collar before he got away. 

"_Alright, alright Keiko doesn't know anything._"

She continued to give him the glare, one of the few looks that made the mighty Yusuke feel slightly afraid. He looked back at her nervously; she just had a stern look on her face.

"_Tomorrow, I need to tell you about your next case. Plus… I want to check out your new- friends- a little more._"

She exaggerated slowly as she disappeared from Yusuke. He ran down the halls searching for Keiko just catching her as she walked into a room. He barged in behind her falling on top of her after he tripped into the room; the class had a laugh at the antics. Keiko got up embarrassed marching to the seat the teacher had asked her to take moments before. She sat next to a giggling Kagome giving her a halfhearted glare. As she watched Yusuke sit across the room from her. She pretended to ignore him but she had to occasionally giggle at the spectacle he was making to get her attention. The class soon passed by eventually ending with a bell this time neither Yui or Inuyasha flinched. Kagome continued to watch the 2 with interest. Inuyasha was chatting lightly with the new girl and watching over her. She let out a sigh as she followed behind jealousy rearing its ugly head. 

"_Higurashi-chan?_"

She turned to see Keiko behind her and her friend looking at her strangely. She returned the weird look. But forgot about him focusing on Keiko who was giving her a smile. 

"_Gomen… I was just thinking about that girl_."

She said pointing to Yui who was walking with Inuyasha a little behind. Keiko looked to her too, feeling some of what Kagome was feeling.

"_There's something about her… She seems so sad and alone._"

Keiko voiced her thoughts.

"_I don't know why but she's been picked on pretty bad I guess since she was 4. She's been in a lot of fights, and has gotten in trouble a lot. There's something weird about her. But she doesn't seem bad._"

Yusuke added his 2 cents, grabbing Keiko and leaving Kagome with a bye. She walked slowly behind Yui and Inuyasha still contemplating. 

"_I need to get home, it's really important. I'll see all of… Where'd Urameshi, and Yukimora go?" _

"They left already."

Kagome answered her question.

"_Ok, well I'll see the 2 of you tomorrow_."

She said with a slight wave as she left the 2. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha as he watched the girl leave. She cleared her throat trying to get the hanyou's attention, succeeding. He turned to her with a sympathetic look in his eyes. She was surprised to see this asking him about it. He gave her his usual cold glare grabbing her wrist and pulling her after him as he headed for the apartment building they're staying in. She turned bright red following behind silently not reminding him he still held her arm. They got in and Inuyasha felt something but ignored it pulling Kagome behind him. They got into their apartment when he finally let go of her sitting on the bed quietly. Kagome wanted to ask him about Enma, but was unsure if she should. She grabbed her bag sitting on her bed next to Inu's staring at his closed eyes. She was contemplating saying something, when he spoke.

"_Wench. What are you staring at me for?_"

He said aggravated eyes still closed. She looked at him in disbelief for a minute but decided to speak.

"_Inuyasha… Do you like Enma-san?_"

She asked nervously, he slit his eyes open only a little to give her a smirk.

"_Why Kagome, you jealous?_"

He let out a snicker as Kagome turned bright red quickly leaning against her pillow on her bed taking a breath to calm her small blush. She grunted being silent for a moment.

"_N- no. I'm not jealous. Why would I be? It's just that it took you over a month before you accepted me. But you seem to already be her friend._"

She said. He looked at her with a thoughtful smile, till she turned to face him, it quickly changed to his expressionless look. She sighed dismissing the whole idea till Inuyasha spoke.

"_You can sense jewel shards, demon's with malcontent for you, Kikyo's sorrow, and hate. But you, Kagome can't feel the immense burden of sadness and despair coming form that girl. It's enough to make even me want to cry._"

Kagome looked at him, with a strange look of relief and deeper sadness. She didn't know what to say she really hasn't been paying attention to what if anything she felt from the girl. She sat up as she looked into Inu's eyes.

"_To be perfectly honest I haven't given her much of a thought. That Botan girl's been creeping me out too much. She keeps staring at me. It's really weird._"

She said as she let out a slight shiver. Her words didn't seem to phase Inuyasha, though whom once again had his eyes closed deep in though. Kagome looked at him thinking about what he's said.

"_What's it like?_"

She asked quietly, half-hoping he wouldn't hear her words. He once again opened his eyes, this time fully to look at Kagome who sat on the bed nervously. He unfolded his legs letting them dangle over the edge quietly.

"_I have my thoughts on the girl but until they're confirmed or refuted I'm not saying anything. But, I know her loneliness it's very similar to my own_"

He said in a sad tone closing his eyes once again. Kagome felt her heart being pulled and tears wanting to spring forth. She quietly got up form her bed and walked out of the room ignoring Inuyasha's call. She wondered the halls alone not paying attention to the world around her as she bumped into someone; she fell with a thud to the ground looking up to see a familiar boy with slick hair. She gave him a surprised squeak as she jumped to her feet.

"_Nani? What are you doing here?_"

He looked down realizing who it was. He gave her his typical smirk laughing at her.

"_It's your fault I fell._"

"_Well if you were watching where you were going you would have seen me._"

He said smartly, which annoyed her even more. But her mind wasn't focused on the arrogant pain in the ass in front of her. Her mind kept flicking back to what Inuyasha had said and her features saddened. Yusuke noticed this looking at her oddly; he grabbed her arm pulling her behind him.

He came to his door opening it to her surprise.

"_Keiko feels lonely, maybe you 2 can hang out and you'll forget about whatever's making you cry._"

He said pulling her closer to him as he looked into her eyes. He looked up blushing and Kagome looked to the side to see Keiko looking at them. Kagome gave her a fake smile still thinking of Inuyasha, Keiko returned it with a sincere one.

"_Higurashi was it? It's great to see you again. I was going to go shopping, would you like to come?_"

Kagome gave a wayward glance towards where her room would be, but shrugged nodding slowly. Keiko smiled grabbing her purse as she pulled Kagome out of her apartment giving Yusuke a hurt glare as she left. 

"_Yusuke, don't go searching for Yui either. And don't drag Botan into any of this._"

She added more as an after though her voice sounding hurt. He flinched and Keiko was gone. He stuck his tongue out after the door had been shut for a minute. 

"_If she thinks I'm staying here alone for god knows how long she's kidding herself._"

He said as he slowly opened the door, looking out making sure Keiko was no where to be seen. He left once he was sure she was gone walking to the elevator. It opened he was surprised to see a very familiar girl. He had to stare at her as he walked in. She was average height with hair that fell below her shoulders it was really bright white, or a very light blue he couldn't really tell. Her eyes were beautiful a pale blue that almost appeared white but the blue showed slightly. There was something strange about her hair that kept drawing his attention but he couldn't figure out what, she finally caught onto the fact that he'd been staring. She turned to face him look into his brown eyes.

"_Excuse me… May I ask why you've been staring?_"

She spoke in a familiar voice. He blushed slightly turning to stare at the door in front of him. She giggled lightly not speaking anymore, the elevator reached the bottom and they both got out heading towards the exit…

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed when he heard the door open after Kagome had gone already. He smelt the air silently enjoying her scent. She came into the room without so much as a word, this got his attention making him slowly open his eyes he saw Kagome scrounging around for something.

"_Ooi, wench what are you looking for?_"

He asked in a gruff tone, Kagome halted for a minute looking towards him with a desperately sad look. He drew in a breath when he saw her look, she glared at him grabbing her purse she'd pulled out of her back turning to start walking out the door.

__

"Kagome?"

He asked as she halted for a moment but didn't stop. He looked at her just watching her leave. He was slightly angry but more confused. '**_Why the hell's she so upset for?_**' He asked himself.

"_Was it something I said? I have no freakin' clue. I was talking to her about Yui, then she left._"

He thought back on his conversation with Kagome still unaware of why she was upset. He decided to go walking around, to make his mind think of why she might be upset. 20 minutes later he was outside in the cooling air. Nothing was still coming to him as he watched various people hurrying down the streets going from one place to another. He went over the conversation they had what both said when he finally noticed realized something. 

"_I have my thoughts on the girl but until they're confirmed or refuted I'm not saying anything. But, I know her loneliness it's very similar to my own. I am an idiot, I bet that's why she's upset._"

He burst out loudly gaining him some strange looks from passersby. His mind continued to dwell on that sentence till what he's said was finally sinking in.

"_Inu, no baka! I- I need to explain what I meant._"

He decided to himself as he continued to walk absently looking at the shops till he saw something in one of the windows that looked familiar to him. He walked up slowly entering a little shop seeing a crystal necklace.

"_How much is this?_"

He yelled. A young woman approached him looking annoyed till she got a look at who yelled putting on a seductive smile. She pointed to the necklace she assumed he was talking about a large smile came to his lips and she smiled to.

"_Well young man this is an absolutely beautiful piece going for only 250$_."

She said Inu's voice caught in his throat as he heard that, he knew a lot of Kagome's world now because he'd been here for a few months since he'd agreed to stay with her while she was in America. He remembers the day she told him, he acted as if it would be devastation if she was gone for so long. But really he didn't want to be parted from her for so long. The saleswoman brought him back to the conscious world when she waved her hand in front of him.

He pulled out his wallet debating whether or not to spend so much money. '**_Kagome would probably be angry, but… I have to apologize if she's thinking what I'm pretty sure she is._**' He said to himself as he nodded.

"_I guess, I'll take it._"'

He said following the girl up towards the register. He reluctantly paid for the necklace taking the beautifully decorated box from her leaving the store. He saw a clock seeing it was only 6 he walked around a little more securing the purchase in a pocket. He bumped into a girl knocking her to the ground. He looked down to see a girl white hair and nearly white eyes staring at him.

"_Inu-yasha…_"

The girl mumbled from the ground. He looked down at her as he helped her to her feet seeing her looking behind her suddenly running off. He was nearly trampled as 4 guys he somewhat recognized form school ran past and nearly over him, one he remembered as Minno-something Kane. He followed leisurely seeing 4 guys in an ally.

"_I guess it's freak change time for you. Why do you change so much in hopes that we won't beat the crap out of you even more. If anything it makes things worse. How's a dumb bitch like you become friends with 4 cool new kids, especially that Keiko girl she's a cutie, and so nice, her only downfall is associating with you._"

The group of boys came together to jeer. 2 of the boys moved in on the person they were taunting and Inuyasha heard them hitting someone and heard faint crying. He didn't move till he heard a familiar whimper. He slowly approached the group of boys going unnoticed till he tapped one of them, on the shoulder the boy turned to see who tapped him seeing for the first time who they were beating up. It was the girl he'd bumped into, the girl that knew him. He became furious one by one beating the crap out of every guy. Once they were all beaten on the ground he walked up to a cowering girl helping her to her feet. She looked at him grateful but ran away. He could smell the blood in the air and went after her. He quickly caught up grabbing her arm.

"_You need help._"

She shook her head pulling her arm out of his grip. 

"_Thank-you for the help but I'm fine_"

He took a big whiff of the air around him smelling 2 familiar scents. He looked at the girl harder noting the familiarities.

"_Yui?_"

He asked in an unsure voice. She blushed slightly looking away. She continued to walk away, that's when Inu noticed 2 girls watching him. He turned seeing Kagome and the girl from school walking by with bags in their hands. She had a hurt look but Inuyasha ran towards the escaping girl.

"_Why'd you change?_"

She refused to speak standing defiantly quiet in front of him. He gave her a glare turning to walk away slowly. But not before yelling back to her.

"_I know it's you Enma-san. I also know that I'm right and we have a lot more in common than you may think._"

He finished heading back towards the building only now realizing that Kagome was there, she saw him and her, and…

"_She's going to be mad._"

He said to himself. He walked into the building trudging to his apartment. He could smell salty tears mixing with Kagome's scent from the moment he got of the elevator. He clutched the gift in his pocket tightly getting really nervous as he slowly opened his door. 

"_Kagome_"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello everybody, well that's the end of my first chapter.

One thing, the reason Botan's hair is pink in this story, is in the Feb. Shonen Jump there's a little image of her before Yu Yu Hakasho and her hair was light pink and she had a pink kimono. I liked her better in that little picture so I made her hair pink instead.

I really hope you liked it, I actually kind of like it myself. It's a newer idea.

This is a mini profile on the current Yui:

****

Name: Enma, Yui

****

Nicknames:   
  
** Age**: Secret

****

Gender: Female  
  
**Race**: Hanyou (**Secret till later**)  
  
**Birth Date**: Unknown, but she has it on the 21st of September (**For a reason YTBD**)   
  
**Love**: (**Secret, important later on.**) But she thinks Inu's cute but isn't in love with him.  
  
**Height**: 5'9  
  
**Eyes**: Hidden by sunglasses

  
**Skin Color**: Light tanned

****

Distinguishing Marks: Secret (**Till later on**)

  
**Appearance**: She has short thick pale brown hair and always wears sunglasses to hide her pale golden eye color. She has sharp naturally light pink claws; she wears a hat or a tight bandana on her head all the time to hide what looks like little wings coming from the top of her head (**Much like Inu's doggie ears**)

  
**Personality**: She tried to be sweet to everyone, spit sometimes how he or she may treat her. But she not very trusting except for Inuyasha. She's been hurt both physically and emotionally by those around her. She's proud of what she is and doesn't want to hide it, but she doesn't want to die either. She can be funny, and a fun person to be around. She loves picking on Kagome though. She knows how she feels for Inu so she pretends she like him too, even though she really doesn't. She's a fragile person, she can be sweet and loving but if she feels threatened or hurt in anyway she can turn demon in a second causing a lot of damage.

  
**Flaws**: It's hard for her to trust sometimes, and too easy other times. She locks things inside never letting others in on her feelings till she gets pushed to far and snaps. 

  
**Skills**: Fencing, and fighting (**Rest secret.**)

  
**Brief History**: Secret


	2. The evil of insecurity

Hello everyone. It's me, I'm really sorry to those of you that graced me with a review. This semester of school was a little rough. I had lots and lots of wonderful homework, and class work and various others kind of work to do. So I didn't have much time to write. But I'm trying to think up new ideas and try and catch up on the stories I've been delayed to work on.

Well here's the latest chapter of the newly named 'Love or Betrayl? ' Inuyasha apologizes to Kagome and explains things to her as well as what he feels for Yui, and why he's so different towards her. Yusuke and Keiko never really resolve things but they have a small sweet moment. 

Botan comes back and finally tells Yusuke why she's there in the first place. And Inu almost squares off with Minoru again…

****

Last time:

Inu finished heading back towards the building only now realizing that Kagome was there, she saw him and her, and…

"_She's going to be mad._"

He said to himself, walking into the building trudging to his apartment. He could smell salty tears mixing with Kagome's scent from the moment he got off the elevator. Inu clutched the gift in his pocket tightly getting really nervous as he slowly opened his apartment door. 

"_Kagome_"

Love or Betrayl?

The evil of insecurity.

'Kagome and Keiko's prelude'

Inuyasha asked quietly as he wondered through the small apartment till he came to the door to their bedroom. Nervously he the door was opened expecting a hundred and one sits, but that's not what he'd walked into. Kagome was lying on her own bed facing away form him her head covered by the blanket. Inu could smell the tears in the air it made his guilt grow as he slowly walked over to her bed staring at her for a minute till he sat down at her side. Kagome was trying to pretend that she was asleep but it didn't work, she had jumped up when Inuyasha sat down. Kagome had her back towards him and was not acting like she was going to turn around easily. Inuyasha would have laughed at her stubbornness but he didn't sense anger coming from her, he felt her overwhelming sadness as he looked over at her. 

"_Kagome, what's wrong?_"

He asked trying to comfort her. Kagome turned around now angry, with tears burning paths down her pale cheeks. She glared up at Inuyasha making him feel slightly nervous. 

"_Nothing, Why don't you go back to that girl?_"

She asked not even hiding her jealousy, and annoyance from him. He quirked his head towards her before he gave her a small smile.

"_Kagome I want to tell you the reason I'm so nice to Enma. But you have to promise not say a word to anyone._"

She gave him an annoyed glare as she nodded.

"_Who would I tell anyway?_"

"_That girl, or that slick headed guy, yuke or whatever."_

He said having a slight hint of his own jealousy in his voice.

__

" First I want to apologize... When I said, "I know her loneliness," I didn't mean what you might have thought. I mean my pain from my childhood. Her sadness and loneliness feels just like I did after I lost my mother. Alone, scared, hated by the world."

Inuyasha spoke softly looking into Kagome's eyes seeing if she's getting what he's hinting to.

"_Did she lose her family too, and is now on her on?_"

Kagome asked sounding a little more interested and concerned for Yui. He shook his head letting out a sigh. She wiped away her tears also trying to wipe away the signs of her pain, but that was not so easily done. Inuyasha had to look away unable to take the pain he'd caused her.

"_Maybe, but that's only part of it, she's a hanyou._"

That one statement shocked Kagome she looked into to his eyes as if judging his seriousness. His serious nod confirmed the truth. She looked out the window in thought.

"_So that's what I felt. How do you know for sure._"

"_That girl you saw me with when you were with Keiko was Yui. She was being beaten by a group of guys one we know. They were saying stuff like "Do you change in hopes that we won't beat the crap out of you. If anything it makes things worse." And much worse stuff. I was just called a hanyou and beaten up they were meaner and I bet they would have killed her if I didn't stop them._"

Inuyasha informed her his voice getting angry again. Kagome looked really confused and unsure of everything but she moved closer to Inu lightly wrapping her arms around him.

"_That was so sweet of you._"

Kagome praised her Hanyou acquaintance. Inu's cheeks were bright pink when he pulled her away.

"_Kagome, I got you something. I saw this when I was walking around and it reminded me of the one that got broken._"

Inu said shoving the box in her hands. Kagome looked at it skeptically then to Inuyasha besides her. She slowly opened it seeing a necklace. She had to give it a second look seeing if it was even really there. She picked it up looking at the delicately familiar design that resembled her own. She looked at it lifting it from the box. She just stared at it with tears in her eyes. She slowly put it down looking towards Inuyasha who was now watching her concerned about her tears. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him; he looked down at her surprised uncertainly placing his own arms around her.

They stayed that way for a minute or 2 before Kagome pulled away nervously. She gave him a smile getting up and walking out of the room…

Keiko on the other hand had been back at her apartment for over an hour before Yusuke made an appearance. Keiko had just finished heating herself a small microwave pizza when she heard the floor creak behind her. She knew whom it was choosing to ignore him.

"_Hey Keiko_"

Yusuke said in a casual tone. Keiko remained silent as she walked past him going into the room to eat her dinner and watch some TV. Yusuke just looked at her puzzled but blew it aside. He decided to eat a sub he picked up. An hour or 2 later he decided to take a chance talking to the girl who was clearly angry with him for some reason. He knocked lightly on the door,

"_Keiko,_"

He called in a low voice. He heard a noise but not actual words so he continued. 

"_Hey I don't' know why you're mad. I didn't do anything… Well nothing you should be angry about._"

Yusuke said with a, nervous laugh looking at the door hearing noises that sounded like the girl in the room was upset but still he didn't open the door, just thought for a moment continuing to talk.

"_Hey if you're mad because I left after you asked me not too. That's really unfair. You expected me to stay here all afternoon alone while you went out and had fun with Higursi, higu… Whatever her name is._"

He grumbled annoyed.

"_To be honest… I'd rather had spent the time with you. But you wanted girl time._"

Yusuke whispered just loud enough so that she could hear. Feeling embarrassed he could feel his cheeks turning bright pink. He listened sure to hear something from her but still not a word. He knocked again only slightly worried when he didn't hear her.

"_Keiko?_"

He asked in a loud voice. When he still didn't hear anything he opened the door looking into their room to find Keiko with her head on the desk sleeping. He fell to the ground anime style to the ground.

"_Just like that girl to fall asleep there._"

Yusuke sighed to himself as he rose to his feet. He stood next to her for moment looking at her a smile playing on his lips. He decided to bend over, lifting her up putting her head on his shoulder as he carefully made his way over to her bed fumbling to untuck her covers so he can put her to bed. He managed and was about to put her down when she groaned.

"_Yusuke… I want to be with you too?_"

Keiko mumbled causing him to blush 10 shades of red. He was about to just toss her to her bed when he saw what looked like a few tears running down her cheeks. He carefully set her on her own bed but still held her in his arms looking down at her curiously. He wiped away her tears before he finally set her down. He got up covering her before he got a pair of pajama bottoms going into the bathroom to change. Coming back into the room a few minutes later hopping into his own bed and giving Keiko one more look before he lay down.

****

The next morning all 4 teens were running late for school. Kagome and Inuyasha were well on their way when 2 other teens ran up to them panting for breath.

"_Hey… How are… you… this morning?_"

Keiko greeted trying to control her panting. Kagome gave her a smile and Inuyasha ignored them all together. Keiko gave a concerned look from the black haired girl to Inu. Yusuke noticed her actions nudging Keiko quietly asking what she was looking at. Inu turned giving them a glare and she was silent. They finally arrived at school walking in managing to make their way back to their homeroom. They took their seats in the back of the class, the teacher had already started attendance in fact he was calling Yui's name when they came in. 15 minutes later the bell rang. Kagome looked for Yui as she was leaving to walk with her to the gym but couldn't find her, not realizing that she hadn't seen her in homeroom. Kagome managed to find Yusuke; then Inuyasha but she still hadn't found Yui. 'She must have gone already'. Kagome was in thought as they walked into the gym she mindlessly took her clothes heading into the locker room, coming out 15 minutes later wearing a pair of loose shorts and a T-shirt her black hair in a pony tail. She looked around seeing Inuyasha approaching her with Yusuke following behind him. Kagome also spotted a familiar girl sitting alone off to the side of the rest of the class. Kagome remembered her from the other day also hearing Inuyasha's words lingering in her mind. She cautiously walked towards the girl looking at her before she finally decided to sit down besides her. She continued to look at the girl. 

"_Hello._"

She mumbled; the girl gave her a look setting her whitened eyes on her. Kagome felt a little unnerved by the unusual color of her eyes but she knew this was the same girl from the other day. The girl quickly turned away but not before Kagome saw the scratches and large Band-Aids on her face, and neck. 

"_Enma?_"

The girl simply nodded. Kagome turned to the teacher when she entered the room holding a racket.

"_Class same thing today?_"

The petite woman announced. Everyone rose to his or her feet; Yui waited as her classmates bumped into her pushing her to the ground. Inuyasha and Yusuke were both angry but Kagome calmed them, forcing them to keep walking by the age-old technique of grabbing them by the ear and dragging them into the other gym. The 4 were all a team again this time Inu worked with Yui and Yusuke was with Kagome. They played Yui and Inu winning by the end of class. The 3 friends forced Yui to walk with them to go see Keiko, she really didn't want to but she finally gave in seeing they weren't taking "no" for an answer. They made it to her class with 5 minutes to spare and waited outside as she came out again talking to someone. 

Inuyasha glanced at Yui who was slightly trembling, then looked up seeing the arrogant Kain laughing happily with Keiko, his eye was blackened along with other various bruises. Kain glanced up to see the others waiting for Keiko. He looked right at Yui before Inuyasha stood in front of her blocking his view. Kagome noticed this too getting jealous again but hiding it, trying to toss the feeling away. Minoru noticed this as well, giving Keiko a suave smile before he walked up to Inuyasha.

"_You think you're some tough guy? Well you're definitely not_."

He said with a cool voice stopping in front of Inuyasha, who gave him a glare.

"_If I'm not tough how come you and your friends are beaten up and look like shit? But I don't have a scratch on me?_"

He asked with a smirk. Yusuke, Keiko, and Kagome watched the 2 in confusion glancing at Yui who still hid behind Inu, anger clear in her eyes. 

"_You just got lucky, if you didn't come she would have gotten what she deserves_."

He said, getting Keiko's attention. She looked at Yui for the first time seeing tears shining in her eyes and the marks on her face, then looked at Minoru.

"_Kain-san, did you do that to her?_"

She asked drawing Yusuke to notice her really for the first time, seeing what she saw. The boy looked at her with an innocent face, but shrugged. Keiko walked up to him giving him a hard slap. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Even Yusuke, but he was very proud as well. Minoru was surprised but recovered quickly grabbing Keiko by the neck, Yusuke was about to beat the crap out of him but someone stopped him. Yui finally decided to step out from behind Inuyasha towards Kain.

"_It's me you want to settle things with. Not Keiko-chan, or Inu-kun. It's not his fault he feels sorry for me so he helped me out._"

Yui pleaded to him grabbing his hand tightly and ripping it from Keiko's neck. She changed but she's still stronger than most normal people are. Kain gave her a glare grabbing for her neck with his free hand pulling her close to him.

"_You stupid girl, I'll get you back. Inuyasha isn't going to be around forever especially if that jealous girl has her way._"

He said directing his comment towards Kagome behind them. Yui looked to the side to see Kagome giving her an almost guilty look, but quickly turned back to Minoru grabbing his hand.

"_Kagome-chan, is my friend. She knows I'd never do anything like that to her._"

She seethed defending Kagome.

"_I'm not speaking of your actions. But it is very clear that girl likes that jerk. And he likes you, why anyone would is beyond me._"

He said gripping onto her tighter. Kagome and Keiko for some reason held back Inu and Yusuke as hard as that was, 

"_We'll have to continue this some other time._"

Kain finally let go of her when a teacher finally started to approach, and walked away. Yui let out a low growl as she fell to the ground rubbing her neck. She rose to her feet and turned walking towards her class as the bell rang ignoring the others. Yui made it just in time the small group piling in after her. The teacher gave them a warning look but didn't scold them as they took their seats. Today they all sat together; Kagome ignored the calls of the boys she sat with the other day, to Inuyasha's pleasure. But they all looked at Yui with worry, as much as she tried to discourage that. The teacher went about talking impossible fast as some students tried to keep up with the notes including Yui. 

Botan kept giving the 3 suspiciously knowing looks. Finally the class ended and the group headed for the café. Botan pulled Yui aside to talk to her. She assured Yusuke that she would return soon and tell him about his next assignment.

Botan walked silently with Yui into the empty hall stopping outside the café to stare at her. Yui was unnerved but hid her expression well.

"_Who are you?_"

Yui looked at her confused.

"_You already know I'm Enma Yui._"

Yui answered defensively. Botan gave her an even more curious look as she slowly circled the white haired girl making funny little noises. Yui started to carefully walk away not liking her stare but Botan spoke up.

"_You by some chance related to a Enma Ko?_"

She stopped stiff as she stared in front of her. She shook her head denying Botan's claim as well as pushing away the painful memories that were creeping through her mind.

"_That's funny because yesterday you kind of resembled my boss, I thought that from the first moment I saw you. And there are rumors that his father fell in love with a demon of some kind and they had a child. But my boss hated said child sending the little girl away to some random time._"

Yui's eyes were now flooded with tears as she held her hand up to look at the accusing girl once more.

"_I don't know what the hell you're talking about I do not have any family. I live alone, I've been alone and will always…_"

"_Yui!_"

She heard an annoyed voice yell she turned around seeing a familiar white haired boy behind her accompanied by Kagome slightly behind.

"_Inu-…_"

"_I don't know what the hell it's going to take, we are your friends. We'll be here for you whether you want us or not._"

He interrupted her with his loud disagreement she looked to the ground. He was about to speak again when he noticed her hair had a musty tint forming, and her scent had changed slightly. He looked at her carefully but shook the thoughts looking to Kagome slightly worried.

"_Enma-san, Is there a reason you don't seem to like us very much?_"

Kagome asked a little hurt in her voice Yui looked up at her surprised then back to Botan giving her a glare.

"_I'm sorry Higurashi-chan, It's not that at all. I really do you've been my first friends in what- seems like hundreds of years._"

Yui said getting an even more suspicious look from Botan and slight smirk from Inu, which had Kagome jealous.

"_I had a friend he was so cute I knew he'd be like the others but he wasn't. He never joined in the teasing in fact he'd stopped them quite a few times. I had the biggest crush on him but I'd never let anyone know. He was also liked by some of the prettiest and most quote-unquote popular girls in the village I was allowed to stay around._"

Yui's cheeks turned light pink as she continued to talk of her old friend.

"_One day these girls tried to talk to him but he left them and came up to me. He had a secret too, and he showed me and we became nearly inseparable. But I knew he was wary of me. But he grew fond of me too, and well lets just say we had a strong relationship._"

She finished her voice changing from sad to bitter. Kagome noticed this stepping closer.

"_Enma-san, what happened?_"

Kagome added in a sweeter voice. Yui looked up anger and hurt clear in her eyes, it worried Kagome who wrapped her arms around Yui trying to comfort her. Yui was surprised but she allowed Kagome to hug her.

"_I'm sorry Kagome-chan, but… I won't answer you unless you call me Yui, even Yui-san if you must but I do think of you as a friend._"

Kagome stood back giving her a smile as she nodded. Yui took in a large breath before she decided to continue.

"_He used me. He never cared for me at all. The happiness I've been waiting for, hoping for was stolen from me again. Back then there were some objects that he'd wanted. He got them but once he did he only used me as a means of escape._"

Yui finished walking away as she heard Botan preparing to speak. Kagome and Inuyasha were at her side watching Yui when she stopped suddenly turning and heading into the café, as she was used to everyone stared at her as she took a seat next to Yusuke trying to ignore the glare she was getting from Minoru Kain. Yui just let out a yawn as the bell rang. She got to her feet grumbling annoyed following behind the others as Kagome and Keiko went to their own class. Yusuke pulled On Yui's arm so she was walking between him and Inu putting his arm on her shoulders.

"_You're the girl from the elevator? Why didn't you tell me? I never would have guessed. Although there was something familiar about you._"

Yusuke asked beginning to ramble, she didn't answer as they walked into the classroom. Their teacher took a look at the tardy group letting out a loud sigh as the 3 took a seat

"_Today will just be a prep and practice day, Yui you will need it._"

The teacher announced; Yui gave him a nod as he did so. Inu and Yusuke looked at her confused. The class passed slowly, with Yui hardly being asked to do anything. The 3 walked down the hall to see Kagome Keiko and Botan standing in the hallway waiting. The other 2 girls were staring at Inuyasha with little hearts and envy in their eyes. Inu looked at them nervously then towards a blushing Kagome. The guys and Yui forced the Kagome and Keiko towards class finally they were on their way. 

But again Botan pulled Yusuke aside, grabbing his arm. He didn't know it but Keiko looked back as Botan grabbed his arm pulling him aside.

****

Outside, Botan and Yusuke settled on the roof in momentary silence.

"_Yusuke, Koenma has an assignment that he needs you on._"

Yusuke gave her a weird look.

"_Well no frickin' way. I thought you just were here to see What's up?…_"

He said sarcastically, Botan gave him a slight glare but continued to speak none-the-less. 

"_ANYWAYS! Someone who we thought was no longer a threat has decided to make a very unwelcome return, with your most hated rival of all demons_."

Yusuke looked towards her more interested in her than before. She looked to the sky, clearly worried about what may happen in the future but her unwillingness to tell him what he needed to do was really pissing Yusuke off.

"_Well who the hell is it? I want to know._"

"_Boy, someone's impatient… Well since you asked so nicely. Hiei, He's stolen all 3 items again… But it's not just him… For some reason he's joined with…_"

Yusuke gave her an extremely annoyed look as she stalled to finish the sentence.

"_Who the hell is it?_"

He said pointing his finger in her face.

"_Toguro…_"

Was all she said before she could see the fire in his eyes.

"_How the hell, I thought you said you brought them to another dimension. And what the hell is he doing back. Hasn't he done enough damage?_"

Botan looked away a little guilty she was partially at fault for Hiei, and she knew it. She tried to avoid telling him about her mess up. 

"_The details aren't all that important. What is, is finding the items also solving a little mystery around your new friends._"

She said trying not to show how they perplexed her. Yusuke gave her a very confused look.

"_What the hell do Higurasi, or Inu-whatever have to do with anything?_"

He asked annoyed getting up from his spot next to Botan. She remained silent clearly still in thought feeling a presence near by.

"_Well I guess you know what Yusuke's job is now?_"

Botan said mysteriously. Yusuke looked at her slightly confused. But turned around seeing a girl with flowing raven hair looking at them.

"_Keiko was upset, and Yui was trying to keep Inu from killing some guy who I guess was with Minoru… So I thought I'd come to find you._"

Kagome explained in a low voice eyeing Botan who returned her glance. Yusuke just looked at her nervously rubbing the back of his slick head.

"_Uh… well you see._"

He fumbled gracefully. Botan stood and faced the girl giving her, her usual pleasant, but plotting smile. 

"_Well Higurashi…_"

Botan annunciated exaggerating the pronunciation giving Yusuke a cocky smile. He stuck his tongue out, obviously forgetting the situation he was in the middle of. 

"_Yusuke has ties to the spirit world. Much like I know you do._"

Botan finished, Kagome just looked at her confused, unaware of what she was talking about. Botan looked at her a little cautiously, 'Maybe she really has no idea of what I'm talking about… but there is something about her.' Botan finished to herself.

"_I may not be 100% sure of what but I know there's something going on between you and the other 2._"

Botan said giving Kagome a suspicious look. 

"_Yusuke lets get back to what's left of our class…_"

Kagome suggested looking towards him turning to head back, and he gave Botan a shrug and a wave following behind. Kagome was in thought when Yusuke came up behind her poking her. She jumped as she looked over at him with a slight glare. He just laughed and walked along next to her not daring to talk to her. They walked into the classroom receiving looks form everyone as they took their seats.

"_Well, Higurashi, Urameshi. It's nice of you to join us today._"

The teacher said with a sarcastic laugh.

"_Well we're doing a mini project since you 2 just came in… The 2 of you will work together._"

The teacher told them Yusuke found an empty seat, and Kagome looked around the class seeing Inuyasha sitting next to Yui, and Keiko. She gave the group a look before she followed behind Yusuke.

"_This'll be a simple project. Just getting to know each other, more such fun stuff like that. We'll be working on a paper that you will be passing in all week, and a project and this Friday we'll have a field class do different activities in your groups. And there'll be a winner and even a small prize._"

The teacher explained. Kagome glanced at Inu once more to see both him and Yui with nervous looks on their faces. She smiled slightly turning back to Yusuke who was looking depressed.

"_Ok, you can look over the packets I gave you and start filling them out._"

Their teacher said giving the late arrivals one. They looked over them looking at each other curiously.

"_What the hell good will this do anyone. Over a hundred useless questions…_"

Kagome looked at him with surprise over his loud statement. She laughed though looking at him.

"_You're right Urameshi. But whatever makes the teacher happy._"

Kagome said quietly to him. He just shrugged looking down at the stack of papers. But luckily the bell rang. Kagome left class first followed shortly by Keiko and Inuyasha, finally Yusuke and Yui came a few minutes later. Yui gave him a slight look, as he appeared to stare at her.

"_Are you and Inu trying to make your girlfriends hate me?_"

She said annoyed as she walked a little faster. He gave her a weird look catching up to her.

"_I don't know about Inuyasha… But I don't have a girlfriend._"

Yusuke said quietly as if he didn't want someone to hear him… She just gave him a 'sure…' kind of smirk.

"_Oh, so you're telling me you don't love Yukimora then? Because you'd only be kidding yourself, you love her and she loves you. That's why she doesn't like me. She thinks I'm trying to take you._"

Yui said the annoyance leaving her voice being replaced with sadness. He looked at her slightly, slowly feeling something from her. He gave her a sorry look pulling her next to him, running up and putting his other arm around Keiko. She looked at him with a blush in surprise till she noticed something next to him. She saw the still white haired Yui besides him, and gave him a jealous look but noticed the smile he was giving only her and blushed again. 

Yui stopped when she felt someone behind them, she halted turning around to see no one till Botan popped out of nowhere hitting Yusuke hard on the head. Yui gave the girl a glare, which she returned with a smile. Keiko waved to her but kept walking dragging Yui and Inu along.

"_Well it's the bringer of good news._"

He said sarcastically as he nursed the back of his head glaring at Botan. Botan gave him an innocent look before her suspicious smile returned.

"_What's wrong with teens today disrespecting their elders…"_

She said putting on an elderly voice as she walked next to him. 

"_Well if you didn't sneak up on people maybe they wouldn't glare at you so much._"

__

"Is it my fault you didn't notice me, when 3 out of 4 of your friends did, and were giving me the same glare."

She asked. He gave her a skeptical look as he continued to walk ahead of her. Botan followed behind till she'd caught up to him,

"_What are you so deep in thought over?_"

"_There's something that feels very familiar about Yui. Like I've been around her before. I hate it. It's like admitting that you were right. But I don't get anything from Inu._"

"_But you do from the girls?_"

She asked slowly, and he nodded. Trying to deny it,

"_Hey, did you know your new school's having a dance?_"

Yusuke just shrugged, shaking his head.

"_Well… It is. I think you need to make sure all your new friends go._"

She said still looking at Yusuke who looked confused.

"_I don't want to go to some stupid dance._"

He whined Botan didn't really care going off into her own thoughts.

"_Oh, and you might want to know, that an old friend will be making their way to your school… They might even be at the dance._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That concludes the 2nd chapter of Love and Betrayal. Which has only been newly named, because to be honest I thought the last name was kind of dumb. But this one is more like a question. As the story progresses almost everyone does something that usually ends up with someone else getting hurt. But ask yourself… Are they doing it for love, or something else?

I hope you'll let me know what you think good or bad, an tell me what I can do to improve it, or fix it up. If you think a certain parts maybe to boring or confusing, inform me and maybe I can fix it and make it better. I'm going to go through the first chapter to try and make it a little clearer.

Well I hope you liked the next chapter and will tell me what ya think…


End file.
